Suga (Min Yoongi)
Min Yoongi (Hangul: 민윤기) wurde am 09. März 1993 in Daegu (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen älteren Bruder (Min Geumjae). Er ist auch unter dem Künstlernamen Suga oder unter seinem Solokünstlernamen Agust D bekannt. Min Yoongi ist Rapper, Songschreiber, und Musikproduzent. Er ist ein Mitglied der Boyband BTS (Hangul: 방탄소년단), die von Big Hit Entertainment 2013 gegründet wurde. Seither schreibt und produziert Suga zahlreiche Songs für die Band Bangtan Boys, unter anderem die erfolgreichen Singles „Blood Sweat & Tears“, „DNA“ und "Fake Love“. Er war vor seinem Debüt mit BTS ein Underground-Rapper und trug den Künstlernamen Gloss. Außerdem machte er bei dem Musikvideo "I'm Da One" (Jo Kwon's music video) mit. Min Yoongi brachte 2016 sein erstes Solo-Mixtape „Agust D“ heraus. Er rappt unter anderem über seine Depression, Selbstmordgedanken und die negativen Folgen des Rampenlichts. Für sein erstes Solo-Mixtape drehte er für die Songs „Agust D“ und „Give It To Me“ Musikvideos, diese wurden auf YouTube millionenfach angeschaut. Min Yoongi war am 14. September 2016 mit seinem Mixtape einer der fünf Künstler, die auf der wöchentlichen Ausgabe von „Artists to Watch“ by TIDAL vorgestellt wurden. Außerdem veröffentlichte er im Rahmen des BTS Festa 2017 mit seinen Bandkollegen Jin und Jungkook eine Version von So Far Away (ursprünglich war der Song mit Sängerin Suran und ist auf seinem Solo-Mixtape zu hören). In seinen Solo-Songs "Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life" (Album: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1) und First Love (Album: Wings) ist Suga auch im Video dazu zu sehen. Desweitern präsentierte er während eines Fanevents zusammen mit seinem Bandkollegen Jimin den Song „Tony Montana“. Suga produzierte 2017 zum ersten Mal einen Song für einen anderen Künstler als BTS. Nämlich den Song „Wine“ für die koreanische R&B-Sängerin Suran. Der Song erreichte in wenigen Stunden die Spitze der koreanischen Charts, wofür sich die Sängerin bei Suga öffentlich bedankte. Bei den Melon Music Awards 2017 wurden Suga und Suran für ihre Zusammenarbeit mit dem Hot Trend Award ausgezeichnet. Der Song“ Eternal Sunshine“ auf Epik Highs Album „Sleepless in__________“ wurde 2019 auch von Suga produziert. Außerdem erschien Suga als Gast-Rapper im Januar 2019 in Sängerin Lee So-ras Lied „Song Request“. Unterschrift von Suga: thumb|left|211px Fakten über Suga: *Agus ist Suga rückwärts, während T-D für „D-Town“, seine Heimatstadt Daegu, steht *Suga ist einer von drei Rappern bei BTS *Sugas Sternzeichen ist Fisch *Sprachen: Koreanisch, Japanisch und Englisch. Englisch versteht Suga besser als er es spricht. *Suga spielt Klavier *Er liebt Basketball *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist weiß und schwarz *Suga, wurde vom CEO Suga genannt, weil er blass ist und sein Lächeln süß ist: “I got the name Suga because my skin is pale, I’m pretty when I smile, and because I’m sweet. I chose this name because I want to promote sweetly.” -Suga- *Bei Big Hit Audition hat er den 2 Platz gewonnen *Als Suga klein war wollte er Feuerwehrmann oder Basketballspieler oder Musiker werden *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Fleisch *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist „Tazza“ *Wenn Suga eine Freundin hat möchte er, dass sie sich die Songs die er geschrieben hat anhört *Suga findet seine Beine schön *Als er in der Schule war, gewann er einige Male Basketballspiele und als er ein Trainee war, spielte er jeden Sonntag Basketball. *Suga mag keine Orte mit vielen Menschen oder Lärm *Seine Vorbilder sind Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco, Lil Wayne und Hit Boy. *Er hat einen Hund mit dem Namen: Min Holly (Männchen) *Wenn er wählen könnte, wen Min Holly daten sollte, würde er RMs Hund Rap Mon wählen. *Sugas Eltern besitzen ein eigenes Restaurant *Suga ist ein sehr guter Koch *Er ist ein guter Freund von Kihyun von Monsta X *RM verriet in Run BTS, dass Suga begonnen hat Judo zu lernen *Das erste Album das sich Suga von seinem eigenen Geld kaufte war eines von Eminem *Er wird von vielen Fans als "Tsundere" bezeichnet. *Sugas eigenes Studio heißt „Genius Lab“ *Er ist ein offener Unterstützer der LGBTQ + Community zusammen mit RM. *Sein Lieblingswetter ist, ein Wetter bei dem man tagsüber kurze Ärmel und nachts lange Ärmel tragen kann. *Er macht gerne Reime für alltägliche Situationen und Gags. *Suga ärgert gern die jüngeren Bandmitglieder vom BTS *Er kann eine Bauchwelle machen. *Er hatte zuvor mit Depressionen zu kämpfen gehabt, weil er oftmals nicht genug Geld hatte, um sich Essen oder seine Fahrtkosten leisteten zu können. Er musste sich oft zwischen den beide entscheiden. Manchmal, wenn er Songs schrieb und verkaufte, wurde er dafür nicht bezahlt. *Sein Motto ist: “Let’s live while having fun. Doing music as your hobby and doing it as work is different.” *Suga schrieb den Song ‘좋아요’ (I Like It) in weniger als 30 Minuten *Wenn er ein Problem hat, spricht er mit RM, weil der Altersunterschied klein ist und sie Gemeinsamkeiten haben. *Suga kommt aus einer armen Familie. In einem Interview erzählte er: „Nach unserem Debüt ging ich zurück ins Wohnheim und saß einfach nur da. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ein Kind aus einer armen Familie aus Daegu konnte es schaffen. “ *Sugas Lieblingsgetränk ist der Iced Americano. *Suga spricht mit einem Satoori Akzent, wenn er nervös ist oder weint *Er und J-Hope können nicht zeichnen *Alle Mitglieder von BTS wählten Suga als das süßeste Mitglied im Fandom School Interview. *Suga verträgt von den BTS Mitgliedern am meisten Alkohol *Sugas Lieblingshaarfarbe ist schwarz, da es seine natürliche Haarfarbe ist *Unter den BTS Mitgliedern gefällt Suga Jimins Stimme am besten (Burn the Stage Episode 6) *Die jüngeren Mitglieder, insbesondere Jimin, Jungkook und V, schätzen Suga als talentierten Rapper und Produzenten sehr. *Wenn er anfängt, mit jemandem zu streiten, möchte er die Hand des anderen halten, um selber ruhig zu bleiben und um mit dem gegenseitigen bekämpfen aufzuhören. *Suga verbringt seine Zeit gerne mit J-Hope, weil er fröhlich ist und Sugas Stimmung sehr schnell verbessern kann. *Wenn Suga jemanden daten würde, dann hätte er keinen idealen Typ, aber seine Freundin muss seine Leidenschaft für die Musik teilen. "I focus on personality and atmosphere. I don’t have an ideal type" -Suga- *Er ist sehr introvertiert und liebt es, die meiste Zeit für sich selbst zu sein. Wenn er sich jedoch um die anderen Mitglieder kümmert, ist er viel aufgeschlossener. *Suga schrieb V einen Brief, dieser Brief endete mit dem Satz: I love you. *Sugas Spotify Playlist heißt: SUGA’s Hip-Hop Replay *Suga sagte 2013, dass er gerne ein DJ in einer Radiosendung werden würde. *Wenn Jin ein Mädchen wäre, würde er Jin daten *Suga hat die Angewohnheit seine Nägel zu beißen *If you take music away from my life, there would be nothing left. -Suga- Diskografie Suga: Solo - Mixtapes: *2016: Agust D bei Soundcloud Solo - Songs: * 2012: All I Do Is Win * 2013: Dream Money * 2013: It Doesn't Matter (싸이하누월; Ssaihanuwol) * 2015: Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life (The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1) * 2016: First Love (Wings) * 2018: Trivia 轉: Seesaw (Love Yourself 結 'Answer') Sonstige Songs: * 2013: Adult Child - mit RM und Jin * 2018: Ddaeng (땡) - mit RM und J-Hope *2019: Song Request (신청곡) (Lee So-ra feat. Suga) Solo Musikvideos Aus dem Mixtape Agust D: * Agust D 'Agust D' MV (2016) * Agust D ‘give it to me’ MV (2016) Galerie Suga 1.jpg|link=https://www.pinterest.de/LimbooEnma/bts-suga/ Suga 2.JPG Suga 3.JPG Suga 4.JPG Suga 5.JPG Suga 6.JPG Suga 7.JPG Suga 8.JPG Suga 9.JPG Suga 10.JPG Suga 11.JPG Suga 12.JPG Hier findet ihr mehr Bilder: Suga (Min Yoongi) Galerie. :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder